In electrical appliance sockets, due to spatial position relationship of the placed sockets, a plurality of the sockets often occupy adjacent jacks and can not work simultaneously; furthermore, due to the mounting positions of the sockets on the wall, three-phase single sockets can not work often during the process of being converted to multi-purpose sockets. There are many types of the sockets at present; such as the sockets with switches, the sockets with voltage protection devices, the sockets with retractable pins and the like, and the sockets can also adopt the rotatable form, thereby meeting the demands of different markets.
For example, application number ZL200410050956.9 discloses a rotary socket which is convenient to be mounted in a spatial narrow place and can flexibly adjust the plug-in connection position of a plug, a socket core comprises an insulating cassette mechanism sleeve connected with the bottom of a socket bottom box and an insulating cassette mechanism which is movably sheathed in the cassette mechanism sleeve and penetrates out of a socket cover, at least two rotatable conductive rotary sleeve and penetrates out of a socket cover, at least two rotatable conductive rotary pole pieces are overlapped and sheathed in the axial direction of the outer circumference of the section where the cassette mechanism is matched with the cassette mechanism sleeve at an interval in parallel, coaxial jacks are formed by passing through the rotary pole pieces from the axial direction of the cassette mechanism, a wiring spring leaf connected with a power supply conducting wire 6 is further arranged on the outer edge of each rotary pole piece, and the cassette mechanism component can rotate relative to the cassette mechanism sleeve. On the one hand, the structure is easy to cause interference of peripheral space when the plug is inserted, on the other hand, the rotation of conductive sheets is easy to generate electric spark.
For another example, the patent number ZL200420009731.4, the utility model discloses a rotary socket combination, which comprises an upper cover, a terminal group, a terminal seat and a lower cover, wherein at least one group of jacks are arranged on the top surface of the upper cover, and a cover gap is arranged on each side of two sides respectively; a terminal post is used for connecting with terminals respectively, the terminal post comprises a circuit, end pieces are extended out of the terminal post corresponding to all the terminals, and the end pieces are pivotally connected with all the terminals; the terminal seat comprises a member connected with all the terminal, the upper cover and an outer cover; and the lower cover is an arc-shaped sheet body, so that after the terminal seat is connected with the terminal group, the upper cover and the lower cover respectively, all the parts can conveniently rotate independently for adjusting the directions of jacks. For another example, the patent number 200720151914 discloses a series-connected rotary socket, which comprises a main socket, an electrical connecting plug is arranged at the front end of a housing, a first jack externally connected with a power supply is arranged at the back end surface of the main socket, as for more than one series-connected socket, a conductive insert blade which is in plug-in connection and electrical connection with the first jack of the main socket is arranged at the front end surface of the housing, the conductive insert blade is fixed on a circular base body, the inner side end of the conductive insert blade is positioned in the housing, each of the parts is connected with a conducting wire respectively, the conducting wires are electrically connected with a conductive sheet of the first jack, which is arranged at the back end surface of the series-connected socket, the series-connected socket is vertically arranged on the side surface of the first jack, and the like. The several structures are different from the structure of the invention.